


Merindu Bintang

by chrisoftjins



Series: Arkha dan Ajin [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisoftjins/pseuds/chrisoftjins
Summary: mereka selalu merindukan bintang mereka. ajin akan selalu menjadi pelangi bagi arkha dan arkha adalah bintang sang pelangi.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Song Yuqi, Hwang Hyunjin/Yuqi
Series: Arkha dan Ajin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584763
Kudos: 1





	1. OOO

empat tahun berlalu begitu cepat. banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

menuruti perkataan ayahnya, ia mencoba untuk mengobati _penyakit_ nya. kembali menjadi manusia _normal_ menurut ayahnya.

semua berjalan lancar begitu saja.

meski ia masih sering merindukannya. merindukan sosok yang sempat mengisi hatinya beberapa waktu lalu.

_atau- masih?_

lelaki itu pergi, meninggalkannya. sesuai perkataannya ketika berpamitan padanya.

meninggalkannya tanpa sekalipun berkabar kepadanya.

 _menghilang_.

jujur, hatinya masih terasa hampa.

semenjak kepergiannya, ia kembali melakukan hobinya. memandang langit bertabur bintang.

berbicara pada bintang, untuk menyampaikan perasaan rindunya.

dan berharap pada sang bintang, semoga ucapan lelaki yang sempat memilikinya seutuhnya tidak mengingkari janjinya lagi.

berharap, dia **kembali**.


	2. OO1

Uap mengepul samar dari _mug_ penuh berisi coklat panas bersebelahan dengan toples berisi kukis vanila dengan taburan _choco chips_.

Langit sedikit tidak bersahabat, rintik hujan turun dengan halus, cukup membuat lembab. Ia memandang jauh keatas sana, merutuk karena gerimis membuat taburan bintang tak terlihat.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir **Arkha Chandra Pradipta**. Memarahi awan yang menangis malam ini. Padahal ia ingin bercerita pada bintang, mengatakan bahwa ia rindu kepadanya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

“Kabar kamu gimana? Sehat _kan_?” Ia bermonolog menatap kedepan menerawang jauh.

Ia meraih _mug_ nya, menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan, “Aku rindu.” gumamnya menatap _mug_ nya, lalu terkekeh setelahnya, entah apa yang lucu.

Chan tersenyum tipis pada hujan, berharap hujan dapat menyampaikan perasaan rindunya pada sosok yang sudah ia tinggal empat tahun lebih lamanya.

“Aku masih cinta. Maaf belum berani menghubungimu lagi.”

 _Mug_ berisi coklat panas yang tersisa seperempat itu ditinggalkan diatas meja. Menutup malam hari penuh sesak.

* * *

“Terima kasih.”

Perempuan cantik itu mengangguk, “Gak masalah. Gimana tugasmu?” tanyanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan lelaki yang baru saja ia berikan susu stroberi kesukaannya.

 **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** melirik sekilas perempuan dihadapannya, “Hampir selesai. Berkatmu, terima kasih ya, _Rin_.” ia berucap dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

Perempuan cantik itu berdecak sebal, “Kamu bilang terima kasih _mulu_ Raf. Gak apa, mumpung aku paham materinya, _why not_.” jelasnya.

Tawa kecil terlontar dari mulut Hyunjin, “Iya, iya. Maaf _sayang_.” ujarnya sembari mengelus surai coklat tua gadis itu.

Membuat pipi perempuan berdarah _Chinese_ itu merona, “Apa _sih_.”

Hyunjin tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya menyadari bahwa **pacar** nya tersipu diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia selalu mengucap syukur berulang kali pada Tuhan karena telah diberikan perempuan secantik _dia_ untuk _menyembuhkan_ nya.

“Aku sayang kamu.”

Perempuan itu menatap bingung kekasihnya, “ _Huh_?” ia merasa ganjil mendengar ucapan sayang yang terlontar dari Hyunjin.

Lelaki asal Bogor itu menggeleng, “Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma mengucap rasa syukurku pada Tuhan.” jelasnya.

“Rasa syukur atas?”

Hyunjin tersenyum tipis, “Mengirim seorang **Nerissa Eri Yuqi** untukku. Hehe.” jawabnya dengan kekehan di akhir.

“Apa _sih_!”

Sore cerah hari itu di akhiri dengan tawa lepas Hyunjin serta sumpah serapah dari Yuqi.


	3. OO2

“Masih nunggu dia?” **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** mengangkat wajahnya dari hadapan laptop untuk menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung.

 **Binara Felix Ariendra** mendengus, “Chandra.” raut wajah Hyunjin berubah ketika nama tersebut terlontar dengan santainya dari mulut Felix.

Hyunjin melepas kacamata bulatnya, menaruhnya tepat di sebelah _macbook_ nya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, “Entahlah Fel.” lirihnya, mengusap wajahnya lelah.

Lelaki bersurai karamel itu menatap Hyunjin iba sekaligus jengah. Merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya yang terus menunggu sosok **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** yang berkata akan kembali padanya, dan merasa jengah karena temannya masih saja setia menunggu kabar tak jelas.

“4 tahun Raf. Gak jenuh?”

Hyunjin terus memikirkan pertanyaan temannya tadi siang. **Jenuh**. _Apa ia jenuh?_

Menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas, tak tahu kapan ia kembali padanya, atau apakah ia akan kembali?

Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Punya apa ia sebagai jaminan jika pemilik sebagian hatinya akan kembali padanya?

Tidak ada.

Ia hanya punya kepercayaan dari omongan manis lelaki yang telah milikinya seutuhnya, dulu.

Hyunjin merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan manis lelaki itu?

_Bagaimana jika itu hanya kata-kata semata?_

Atau yang terburuk, _bagaimana jika ia memang tak akan pernah kembali?_

Hyunjin mengerang, ia meremas rambutnya kuat, melampiaskan emosinya. Selimut ia tarik kasar bersamaan dengan teriakan frustasinya.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai, ia menangis terisak. Kata _bodoh_ terus terucap dari mulutnya. “Ajin bodoh. Arkha mungkin ga akan kembali.”

Ia menangis layaknya anak kecil, meraung. “ _Hiks_. Arkhaaaa! Ajin mau Arkha!” Raungnya di sela-sela isakannya.

* * *

**Nerissa Eri Yuqi** menatap sendu kekasihnya yang terlelap begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, seperti memendam banyak beban berat.

Ia dengan telaten mengompres kening Hyunjin. Tubuh pacarnya panas ketika ia menemukannya tergeletak di atas lantai dengan kekacauan di sekitarnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, “Aku tau kamu gak akan pernah bisa lepas dari _dia_.” gumamnya ketika mendengar igauan dari Hyunjin.

Yuqi mengecup pipi Hyunjin sebentar, “Cepat sembuh. Aku sayang kamu.”


	4. OO3

Suara bising menjadi latar keberadaannya saat ini. Lelaki manis berusia dua puluh tahun itu menggerutu dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya.

“Iya. Iya. Ini udah keluar. Kakak dimana?” Maniknya menjelajah, mencari sosok yang akan ia temui saat ini.

Ia melambai pada wanita dewasa yang berada tak jauh darinya, “Kak **Arabelle Mina Meisie**!” pekiknya sembari menghampiri wanita cantik itu.

Mina¹ tersenyum cantik, merentangkan tangannya, siap menerima pelukan rindu dari sepupu jauhnya.

Wanita cantik itu tertawa anggun kala mendapat terjangan pelukan dari adik sepupunya ini. “Halo adik kecil.” ujarnya mengusak surai halus adiknya.

Adik sepupunya itu merengut sebal, “Aku udah gede tau!”

Mina menguyel-uyel pipi gemuk adiknya, “Iya-iya. **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** udah besar.” ledeknya.

“Selamat datang di Bandung adikku. Ayo pulang, Bunda udah masak banyak khusus buat Ajin.”

Hyunjin memekik riang, ia memeluk lengan kakak sepupunya erat dengan senyuman lucu diwajahnya hingga membuat matanya menghilang.

────── · · · ──────

“Lo beneran ga ada niatan buat balik Dra?” Lelaki dua puluh dua tahun itu menatap sahabatnya serius.

Ia melirik sekilas teman seperjuangannya di Aussie. Kepalanya menggeleng lesu. “Gue ga berani balik Dhar.”

Lelaki yang lebih tua berdecak sebal, ia mengetahui hampir semua permasalahan seorang **Arkha Chandra Pradipta**.

Mulai dari alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba dikirim ke Aussie, hingga masalah hatinya yang masih _stuck_ di satu orang yang bahkan sudah hampir lebih dari empat tahun lamanya tak ia hubungi.

“Pengecut.”

Chan mengusap wajahnya lelah, “ _I_ _know_.” lirihnya sebelum satu pukulan mengenai wajahnya telak.

Sahabatnya meninjunya hingga bibirnya terluka, “Gue harus apa **Hadrian Woojin Daharyadika**?” tanyanya putus asa.

Woojin² berdecak lagi, “Bodoh. Hubungi dia. _At least he know that you aren't dead yet_.”

* * *

Hyunjin menghirup udara malam di balkon kamar kediaman Meisie. Bibirnya mengukirkan sebuah lengkungan tipis.

Keputusannya untuk berlibur ke Bandung saat liburan semester tidaklah buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan diri dan hatinya untuk sementara waktu.

Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk mengatur kembali hatinya yang kembali berantakan seperti beberapa tahun lalu, oleh orang yang sama.

Malam ini bintang terluhat cukup jelas, lebih jelas dibanding saat ia melihat dari rumahnya di Jakarta.

Satu bintang bersinar lebih terang ia berkelip, seakan berkomunikasi dengannya.

“Hei bintang.”

Ia mulai melakukan kebiasaannya, berbicara pada bintang. Bercerita pada titik-titik terang di tengah luasnya hamparan langit gelap.

Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke atas, bergerak sesuai kata hatinya. Secara tidak sadar menuliskan nama lelaki yang masih setia terkunci di dalam hatinya meski sebagian hatinya sudah ia berikan untuk kekasih cantiknya.

Ia terkekeh miris, “Kamu kapan balik? Betah ya disana? Apa kamu sama kayak aku? Punya pacar baru disana?” monolognya dengan senyuman pahit.

“Maaf aku ga bisa jaga hati. Maaf aku _berbagi_. Jika boleh, aku lebih milih untuk nyusul kamu daripada harus terpaksa menjadi _normal_ seperti sekarang.”

Satu kristal bening turun dari sudut matanya, ia menepuk dadanya kuat, rasanya sesak sekali.

“Kesal. Rasanya sesak sekali. Apa kamu ngerasa yang sama juga? Jika tidak, aku ingin marah. Ingin mukul kamu sampai puas. Tidak adil.”

Hyunjin meremat kuat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya. “ _Hiks_ \- Ajin rindu.”


	5. OO4 Arkha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember 'Ajin' part? this is the 'Arkha' part.

**Arkha Chandra Pradipta**

Anak semata wayang keluraga Pradipta ini memiliki nama penuh harapan.

Arkha bermakna penerang keluarga, dan Chandra berarti rembulan atau dewa chandra, pengatur orbit serta angkasa.

Sedangkan Pradipta merupakan cahaya.

Secara keseluruhan, namanya memiliki arti cahaya bulan penerang keluarga.

Papa dan Mama Pradipta tak semata-mata hanya memberikan nama, mereka sangat berharap anak mereka menjadi penerang keluarga Pradipta.

Chan memang tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia kaku.

Ia lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri, tanpa mau berbagi cerita pada siapapun, bahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Ia hanya akan bercerita pada bintang jika sudah merasa terlalu berat beban yang ia pendam.

Hanya bintang.

Bahkan sahabatnya sendiripun tak ia bagi cerita maupun keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Hingga titik terendah keluarganya pun ia tak menceritakannya pada sang pelangi. Ia tak ingin menambah beban fikiran orang yang ia cintai itu.

Cukup dengan ia berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, ia sudah cukup.

Berpisah dengan sang pelangi merupakan titik kehancuran dirinya.

Ia sanggup jauh darinya.

Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Apa _dia_ sanggup berpisah dengannya?

Chan lebih mengkhawatirkan pelanginya.

Bagaimana jika _stressed state_ nya kambuh dan ia tak ada disisinya?

Kenyataan menamparnya telak, kini ia tak lagi bisa melindungi pelanginya.

Tak dapat mendengar tawa lucunya, senyum manisnya, dan rengekan menggemaskan itu lagi.

Dan bodohnya,

Ia tak berani untuk sekedar mengirimkan salah satu pesan yang berisi:

_Hi, aku rindu._

atau setidaknya

_Hi, bagaimana kabarmu?_

yang berada di daftar _draft_ pesan sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Jadi biarkanlah ia tersiksa akan rasa rindu yang akan terus menggerogoti hatinya.


	6. OO6

Ia terdiam, menatap terpaku pada layar _macbook_ nya yang menyala, menampilkan laman surelnya.

 **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jarinya bergetar saat hendak membuka salah satu dari sekian banyak surel yang masuk kedalam kotak masuknya.

Ia dengan ragu membuka surel terdebut. Matanya memanas. Kristal-kristal itu menumpuk siap untuk terjun bebas ke pipi tirusnya.

Disana tertulis:

_Hi, how was your day?_   
_aku, rindu._

Yang membuat air matanya sukses mengalir adalah

_**From** _ _:_ _arkha.dipta03(@)mail.com_

Ia bahagia.  
Pemilik separuh hatinya menghubunginya. Meski hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dan mengatakan rindu padanya.

Setidaknya ia tahu jika sang pemilik hatinya masih hidup. Ia tidak menunggu dalam kesia-siaan.

Bibirnya melengkung indah.

Bolehkah ia berharap jika _lelakinya_ akan kembali padanya suatu saat nanti?

* * *

 **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan adanya pemberitahuan masuk.

Kaleng bir-nya ia taruh di meja, matanya terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis membaca surel teratas di kotak masuk. Terkekeh pelan.

_**From**_ _:_ _antares.raf20(@)mail.com_

_im doin well here._   
_sayangnya, aku tidak._   
_lupa pulang, atau-_   
_memang tak ingin pulang?_

Chan tertawa meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Merasakan cubitan dihatinya.

Balasan dari pelanginya membuatnya tersadar, apa yang ia lakukan empat tahun belakangan ini memang salah, bahkan keterlaluan.

Ia ingin sekali kembali pada pelanginya.

Namun janji adalah janji.

Ia sudah berjanji pada **Ayah Revan** bahwa ia tak akan pernah menampakkan wajahnya didepannya lagi.

Chan mengusak rambutnya frustasi, menegak bir-nya hampir habis.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia mencintai Hyunjinnya, tapi ia sudah berjanji, ia tak bisa mengingkarinya.

“Kumohon, tunggu aku.”


	7. OO6

Hujan kembali turun sejak subuh tadi, membuat lelaki dua puluh tahun itu semakin mengeratkan balutan selimutnya, enggan meninggalkan pulau empuk tersebut.

Ia mengerang kesal saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, tanda ada panggilan masuk. "Halo?" ujarnya dengan malas.

Hening, tak ada balasan sama sekali. **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** mengecek ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" Hyunjin kembali membuka suaranya, memancing sang penelfon agar berbicara padanya.

Ia berdecak kesal tak mendapati tanggapan apapun setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri, menunggu sang penelfon bersuara. "Aku tutup."

" _Aku rindu_."

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja sebelum ia menyentuh ikon berwarna merah.

Suara itu membuatnya membeku. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara itu. Ponsel pintarnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Air matanya perlahan jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Hyunjin membekap mulutnya, mencegah adanya isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, tak percaya kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

 **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** tersenyum kecut menatap layar ponselnya yang tertera kontak sosok yang masih ia cintai.

_Incoming Call_   
**_Ajin愛_ **

Ia membiarkan panggilan itu hingga mati. Setelahnya ia mematikan daya ponselnya, menaruhnya pada laci nakas.

"Maaf."


	8. OO7

“Selamat datang kembali di Indonesia, Arkha.”

 **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** tersenyum tipis setelah mengucapkan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah empat tahun merantau, ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali.

Ia hanya dapat berharap, semua berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ia akan memperbaiki apa yang ia sia-siakan selama ini.

“Ajin, Arkha pulang.”

* * *

 **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** membeku melihat sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Masih dengan beberapa tas ransel yang cukup besar.

Air matanya sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya yang menirus.

“Ajin?”

Hyunjin menoleh pada perempuan cantik yang memanggilnya dari dalam rumah. “ _Ah_ ya, sebentar.”

Chan tersenyum kecil, mengangguk mempersilahkan Hyunjin untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bibir favoritnya melengkung ke bawah, sangat menggemaskan, cukup membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

“Sampai nanti.”

Tangannya melambai seiring punggung ringkih itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Chan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang melanda.

Semuanya sudah berubah.

 _Ajinnya_ sudah memiliki penggantinya. Pasangan _normal_ seperti yang diharapkan **Ayah Revan**.

Bukan dirinya.

Memang sejak kapan ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama pelanginya?

Bermimpi saja.


	9. OO8

Keduanya duduk berdampingan layaknya Bulan dan Bintang yang menemani mereka. Dua _cup_ berisi _hot chocolate_ menjadi pembatas.

Senyum tipis tercipta di bibir **Arkha Chandra Pradipta.** Ia menyukai kesunyian yang mengelilingi mereka, sekaligus membenci kecanggungan yang ada.

Dengungan terdengar dari lawannya, “Selamat datang kembali ke rumah.”

Chan tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Perlahan meraih tangan pemilik hatinya. Menggenggamnya lembut.

“Terima kasih.”

Manik **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** bergetar, kristal bening menyelimuti bola matanya. Air matanya terbendung, siap terjun kapan saja.

Isakkan lolos seiring semakin sesak dadanya. Tangisan pilu menorehkan luka baru di hatinya.

Chan mengusap pipi gembil itu, menghapus tiap aliran air mata yang turun. “Jangan nangis. Aku tak apa.”

Tangisannya menguat, Hyunjin semakin sesegukkan frustasi. “Gendong. Ajin mau gendong. Arkhaaa!”

Empat tahun berpisah, ia masih mengenali rengekan itu, rengekan yang tak pernah berubah.

Rengekan lucu seorang Ajin.

Tubuh ringkih terangkat dalam gendongan koalanya. Kaki jenjangnya melingkar posesif di pinggang. Tangannya pun tak kalah posesif memeluk pundak itu.

Wajah cantiknya dibenamkan diantara ceruk leher, menghirup rakus aroma maskulin yang selama ini dirindukannya.

“Ajin.”

Suaranya memberat saat si manja meninggalkan satu _bitemark_ di perpotongan lehernya.

Hyunjin kembali merengek mendapatkan penolakan. “Ajin mau Arkha! Arkha! Arkha!”

Helaan nafas berat tercita begitu mantan kekasihnya memprotes. Tangannya mengusap punggung kecil itu.

Bibir keduanya menyatu, bertautan dalam ciuman penuh kerinduan yang membuncah. Air mata kembali mengalir ditengah pagutan rindu.

“Ajin milik Arkha. Arkha milik Ajin.”

“Ya. _It always be_.”


	10. OO9

Tubuh ringkihnya dibaringkan begitu hati-hati diatas tempat tidur, seakan takut melukainya.

Fabriknya ditanggalkan satu persatu, menyisakan tubuh polos tanpa pelindung. Tubuh putih susu dengan kemolekan itu begitu indah dimatanya.

Kecupan-kecupan dibubuhkan perlahan di seluruh permukaan kulit cantik itu. Memberikan getaran halus di setiap sentuhannya.

Wajahnya ia benamkan pada perut rata seorang **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares**. Meniup permukaan kulit itu dengan lembut, hingga menghasilkan lenguhan halus.

“Kamu selalu indah, Ajin.”

Pipinya merona entah karena pujian dari _lelakinya_ atau karena sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diberikannya.

Nafasnya terengah ketika tangan kokoh itu mencengkram paha sekalnya. Merangsangnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Deru nafas tersendat menjadi melodi pengiring. Panas yang terasa begitu menyiksa dan menantang, sekaligus menggairahkan.

 **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** selalu menyukai bagaimanapun tampilan seorang Hyunjin. Hyunjin tampak begitu kacau akan sentuhannya selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Setiap fabrik yang ada terlepas sempurna, keduanya polos dengan panas membara. Lengannya melingkar erat di bahu lelakinya. “ _Hold on_.”

Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya menegang. Kukunya mencakar punggung kokoh Chan. _Pedih_.

“ _Bright sun. Very bright_.” racaunya _in lust_ dengan anggukkan antusias.

Decitan katil kayu menjadi saksi panasnya aktifitas menggairahkan mereka. Seprei kasur tak terbentuk, sama kacaunya dengan keadaan mereka.

Hyunjin menjeritkan nama Chan di setiap hujaman kuat yang di dapat. Memohon di setiap desahan dan lenguhannya.

Berakhir dengan tangisan frustasi akan penjemputan putihnya serta di susul dengan geraman rendah dari _lelakinya_.

“ _Im not giving up on you_.”

Rambut panjangnya diselipkan di sela telinganya. Keningnya dikecup lembut untuk beberapa saat.

Tangisan Hyunjin kembali pecah begitu _lelakinya_ berkata,

“Mari berjuang bersama.”


	11. O1O

_Beberapa bulan berikutnya_.

Senja menerpa tubuh ramping terbalut _bathrobe_ putih. **Hyunjin Rafzin Antares** berdiri diam menumpu pagar balkon.

Bibirnya tersenyum kala lengan kekar _lelakinya_ merengkuhnya posesif. Kecupan lembut dibubuhkan di bahu bersihnya yang terekspose.

 **Arkha Chandra Pradipta** memuja keindahan seorang Hyunjin yang terkena cahaya jingga matahari. Mengagumi pahatan cantik dari setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Chan bergumam ketika Hyunjin memanggilnya lembut. Ia hanya menanggapi namun tak memperhatikan.

“Terima kasih.”

Keningnya berkerut, tak lama senyuman tipis terukir. Dengan lembut menyapu permukaan bibir plum lelaki manis yang ia cintai itu dengan bibirnya.

Keduanya tersenyum kecil di sela pagutan manis. “Aku sudah berjanji. Tak mungkin ku ingkari.”

Hyunjin membalik tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher yang lebih tua. Tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

Kening bersentuhan, hidung bergesekan. Tawa geli tercipta. “Ajin sayang Arkha. Selalu.”

Tautan lembut kembali terjadi, saling menyesap rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing. Lenguhan lirih lolos dari bibir Hyunjin begitu Chan melumat bibirnya halus sebelum melepas tautannya.

“Aku, akan selalu menyayangimu.”

Senyuman manis terukir indah di wajah Hyunjin. Tanpa ragu kembali memagut bibir penuh _lelakinya_ penuh perasaan bahagia.

* * *

“Bunda, gimana kabarnya?”

Hyunjin menatap sendu **Bunda Kyra** yang masih terlelap dengan tenang diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Chan menggenggam tangannya memberikan kekuatan untuk kekasihnya yang mulai terisak pelan.

“Dua bulan, Bun. Bunda gak rindu Ajin?” isak Hyunjin begitu rapuh.

Bunda jatuh sakit setelah bertengkar hebat dengan **Ayah Revan** tiga bulan yang lalu.

Bunda lelah dengan sikap Ayah yang egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Bunda lelah melihat anak satu-satunya terus menangis karena perlakuan kasar sang Ayah. Dan yang terpenting, Bunda lelah dibohongi.

Sudah cukup Bunda menahan semuanya selama berbulan-bulan. Bunda mengetahui semuanya, soal Ayah yang berselingkuh. Bunda sudah sangat lelah.

Puncaknya adalah malam itu, sehari sebelum Chan menepati janjinya untuk membawa lari Hyunjin ke Aussie, pergi jauh dari semuanya.

Bunda meluapkan semua amarahnya karena lagi dan lagi, Ayah kembali memukuli Hyunjin yang ketahuan _bermain gila_ lagi dengan Chan.

“Anak kurang ajar!”

“Tak tahu diuntung!”

“ _Huks_ \- A-ayah- u-udah _akh_ -”

“Mas! Berhenti! Cukup!”

Suasana semakin tak karuan ketika Bunda mendorong Ayah hingga terjatuh. Ayah kehilangan nyawanya setelah mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, serta Bunda terjatuh lemas disebelahnya dengan nafas tersendat.

Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Bunda Kyra. “Bunda, cepat sembuh ya? Ajin rindu.” bisiknya di telinga sang Bunda.

Air mata mengalir. Sesegukkan.

“Bunda mau lihat Ajin nikah sama Arkha _kan_?”

“Bangun ya Bun. Ajin tunggu.”


End file.
